1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell may generate an electron-hole pair at a p-n junction in response to light and may collect holes and electrons at a cathode and an anode to supply power to external devices. A heterojunction with an intrinsic thin-layer (HIT) structure may have a structure in which an intrinsic semiconductor layer is disposed between an n type (or p type) semiconductor substrate and a p type (or n type) semiconductor so as to suppress a recombination of carriers at a p-n junction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.